


两个林秦脑洞

by shark_pond



Series: 一点微小的zry48脑洞 [6]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 群友集思广益一起吃秦科长。
Series: 一点微小的zry48脑洞 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604290
Kudos: 37





	两个林秦脑洞

两个脑洞都是建立在林涛是隐性控制狂的基础上。  
第一个脑洞，林涛很多宝宝，但是只有一个秦明。  
秦明很少朋友，大概只有林涛和李大宝。但是李大宝的相处时间短，性别也不对，所以等于秦明的好朋友仍旧只有一个林涛。  
林涛就是其实非常痴迷秦明，而且是性方面的，包括他自己看片虽然都会看AV，但是明显的取向是Pornh*b搜的是analsex，但是他就觉得秦明嘛是到手的宝贝，秦明不会跑了的，秦明也不对外社交，秦明就在那里。  
结果有天发现，秦明跟另一个号码有说有笑的，谁呢，堂弟秦风。  
林涛这就觉得不对味了。  
秦明原来也是可能跟人跑了的啊。  
其实没有，只是堂兄弟咨询问题顺便聊天而已，堂弟因为口吃的原因会受人排挤霸凌，秦明在孤儿院长大也因为体格弱被霸凌过，两个人相对有共同话题。  
然后林涛控制狂啊，怎么可能容许秦明的生活里有不确定因素呢。  
当机立断，把秦明骗回家吃了。  
秦明其实会定期自慰，但是是疏解压力和放松那种，因为长时间不射精的话也会给身体带来负面影响，不利于工作。  
所以呢，秦明其实是三十年没有尝过性爱的滋味哦。  
被林涛强压着吃了过之后，虽然有点生气，但是开窍了。  
原来做爱是这么棒的事情啊。  
照着林涛的尺寸买了按摩棒自己玩自己，但是又不爽。去找别人的时候，被林涛发现了，当然是带回家继续doi啊。  
因为第一次就吃到林涛这种高质量唧唧，所以变成痴女了。  
秦明本质上也是很喜欢林涛的啦，所以后面就he了。

第二个，有OMC/秦明。  
秦明大一的时候就会出去跟不同男人开房了，选择标准：长相上佳，体格健壮，没有疾病，性能力强。  
在秦明看来，doi只是生理需求，必然的疏解手段。他从来不会约同一个人第二次，而且约炮也有要求：对方必须先洗澡，不接吻，不过夜，不做非安全性交。  
因为秦明又高冷又漂亮，很多人试图约第二次，都无结果。  
林涛一直以为秦明在他控制之内。  
漂亮的，单纯的，不谙世事的，像是白纸一样的秦明。  
实际上，就在大三林涛退学生会专心准备下一年的毕业事情，大家一起给林涛庆祝生日的时候，秦明迟到了五分钟。  
大家都知道秦明不喜欢群聚和社交，所以能来已经很好了，都没有责怪，也没有在意。  
就连林涛也不知道，漂亮单纯不谙世事的白纸一样的秦明其实刚从酒店回来，路上堵车，那个炮友还不死心的发短信央求交往。  
就这样子两个人步入工作，直到有天林涛调查犯罪嫌疑人的时候，下在匿名约会app，在上面看到了一个很有意思的人。  
头像是西装上身，鼓鼓的奶子让人想到秦明。  
而自我介绍和要求对象里的内容，也让人想到秦明。  
林涛鬼使神差约了一下，对方直接要求发私处图。  
林涛想一想，都是老爷们儿也没什么，大不了不去。然后拍了一张自己穿着内裤的图。耻毛浓密，一直到肚脐，虽然没有勃起，黑色内裤里面依旧非常可观。  
对方立刻答应了要求。  
林涛本来没准备去，他甚至注销了账号。然而当天秦明却说自己有事不能一起吃饭，而且林涛发现他是打车去了酒店。  
林涛跟上，这才知道秦明就是约自己的人。  
林涛嘛，隐形控制狂啊。而且一直觉得秦明就是自己掌中之物，突然发现自己的宝贝被很多人碰过，当然生气啦。  
开门进去，没等秦明说什么就把他拷上关门。  
Doi咯。  
完全打破了秦明的底线。  
没有洗澡，接吻了，中出了，而且被中出很多次，不只是后面，连嘴巴和奶子都被射满了。  
但是秦明能说什么呢？  
好舒服啊。  
林涛上来的时候，电梯坏了，爬楼梯十六层，一口气上来，天又热，出了汗。  
汗湿的肌肉——还有男性的味道，林涛的味道。  
喜欢干净，也喜欢林涛刚运动完汗湿的样子。  
讨厌暴力，却想要林涛对自己施加暴力。  
大概就是这次完全被开发出了bitch体质。可是又懵懵懂懂的，因为真的觉得doi是生理需求。以至于林涛问什么回答什么，结果林涛越来越生气啦。  
生气的时候，反而是微笑着呢。  
后面就是慢慢算账，变成了两人独处的场合里就毫无廉耻心的法医先生。可以非常坦然地跪在餐桌下面给正在吃早饭的林涛口，而且会张开嘴巴让他检查自己有没有好好吞精液。  
皆大欢喜的结局！


End file.
